


Killing Jensen ...

by SargentMom573



Series: It's Funnier in Enochian 2014 Summer of Smut [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentMom573/pseuds/SargentMom573
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha tries his best to get Jensen to come from nipple stimulation alone but Jensen is being stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Jensen ...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, my first slash and my first in this fandom, so please be gentle.  
> Inspired by an online photo of Jensen fondling his nipples and the prompt: Nipple Clamps for the 2014 Summer of Smut Contest on the Facebook page "It's Funnier in Enochian".

Misha looked down at the man in his bed. It still didn’t feel real. 

The fact that this green-eyed, gorgeous man was spread-eagle under him in his own bed. 

Ever since he’d seen that photo of Jensen, rubbing his own nipples, he’d wanted the real thing in his bed. 

“Please.”

Misha slowly rubbed his thumb across Jensen’s full bottom lip, the very same lip Misha had licked and sucked and nibbled and bit to its present succulent fullness. 

“What do you want, baby?”

Misha couldn’t stop touching Jensen, weaving his thumb through the five o’clock shadow on Jensen’s jaw, moving towards Jensen’s flushed cheekbone. 

Misha knew what Jensen wanted. But he’d wanted this man in his bed for a long, long time and Misha wasn’t about to let him go, or come, anytime soon.

Jensen looked so beautiful in his bed, his wrists tied to Misha’s headboard with one of the handcuffs Misha bought for this very occasion. A light sheen of sweat covered his body from head to toe. Jensen’s eyes were dark green, blown wide with lust. 

“Touch me.”

Misha used both his palms to hold Jensen’s face while he kissed him deeply, pouring all his want and need into Jensen’s mouth. 

Jensen whined when Misha pulled away but he’d paid enough attention to Jensen’s face and mouth for now. 

Misha rubbed his hands down Jensen’s shoulders and back up again as he began to mouth at Jensen’s right clavicle, taking his time sucking. Jensen always brought out his instinctive, uncivilized, feral side. Misha took a second to admire his handiwork then started sucking a second bruise on Jensen’s clavicle. 

Misha’d written reams of poetry about Jensen, his body in his bed, his lips swollen and Misha’s marks of possession on Jensen’s body. Misha’d completely missed the mark. This couldn’t be described in mere words.

“Need you…to touch…my cock.” Jensen elaborated in between moans as Misha continued sucking bruises onto his left clavicle. 

Moving his hands to Jensen’s pectoral muscles, Misha looked up at Jensen’s face. 

“No.”

“No?”

“I want you to come from just your nipples.” Misha bent his head back down and swiped his tongue across Jensen’s right nipple. 

“Fuck.”

Misha smiled against the nipple he was licking. When he began sucking at it, a whine escaped Jensen’s lips. When he graduated to nipping at it, Jensen growled. 

Pressed along Jensen’s side, Misha felt each vibration through his naked body making him rub his hard erection against Jensen’s hip. 

While his mouth worshiped at Jensen’s right nipple, Misha’s hand was busy with the left, pinching, tugging, rolling the nub between his thumb and forefinger. 

Jensen pumped his hips upwards trying to get some friction on his cock. Hard, an angry looking reddish purple, and dripping pre-come, it was a beautiful sight, but Misha was determined to see his self-appointed task of making Jensen come from his sensitive nipples alone. 

Carefully he moved his body above and to Jensen’s left side. Jensen whined when he realized Misha’d moved his body without touching him. Misha made himself comfortable in his new position, nestling his hard cock against Jensen’s hip once again. He then proceeded to worship Jensen’s left nipple with his mouth while his left hand reached for Jensen’s right nipple. 

“You’re…gonna…kill…me.” Jensen panted out between moans.

If Jensen could make complete sentences, then Misha was not doing his job correctly. 

Misha twisted the nipple under his hand and bit down hard on the one in his mouth, holding both for a few seconds longer than he had until now. 

“fuckfuckfuck.” Jensen’s body arched off the bed and the words pouring out of his mouth came out at almost a scream. 

Now that was more like it. Misha licked over the one in his mouth and soothed the other with his hand. Then without giving Jensen a chance to completely recover from the previous assault, he did it again.

This time Jensen did scream, his eyes scrunched closed, his face and shoulders flushed beautifully. His body vibrated with shudders he couldn’t control anymore and his hips pumped rhythmically trying to get some friction from the air above him. 

Misha loved the wanton picture he made and wanted more. 

Misha switched sides again and gave the opposite treatment to Jensen’s abused nipples. He continued switching sides and abusing Jensen’s nipples until he’d reduced the man under him to a wordlessly begging, whimpering, moaning mess.  
Jensen, however, was being quite stubborn and holding back his orgasm with every assault. Time to pull out the big guns. 

“I’ll be right back, baby.”

Misha rolled over, pulled open the top drawer, palmed the little navy blue velvet pouch and turned back to his lover.  
Jensen’s eyes were open, watching his every move. Hair drenched in sweat, a gorgeous pink flush that went down to his toes and hips still pumping, hoping to get some pressure on his cock. Misha paused to admire his handiwork. He did this to Jensen. Misha did this to Jensen. 

“Love you, baby.”

Jensen pulled at the handcuffs trying to get to Misha. Misha moved higher on the bed and gently kissed his lips. Jensen whimpered and opened his mouth, so Misha took the time to slide his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, licking, stroking, soothing. He continued until Jensen was moaning back into his mouth. Then he gently pulled away. 

“Do you want to see what I got you, baby?”

At Jensen’s nod, Misha upended the contents of the pouch onto his palm and held them up at Jensen’s eye level.  
Jensen flung his head back against the headboard and groaned. 

“Kill me now.”

In his palm were Misha’s latest purchase, a pair of wireless, vibrating nipple clamps and the accompanying remote control.


End file.
